dcnufandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood (Jason Todd)
At the beginning of the book, Jason Todd (Red Hood) becomes the leader of the Outlaws, a team that includes princess Koriand'r as Starfire and Roy Harper as Arsenal. As a child, Starfire was sold into slavery by her sister to save her home planet. While she was enslaved, she showed violent tendencies by killing a guard who had offered her help and showed remorse towards her. Roy was Green Arrow's side kick and publicly had shares in Queen's Company until a public falling out, leaving Roy as a death-seeking alcoholic. Leading up to a run-in with Killer Croc, Roy was talked out of suicide. Croc became his sponsor in recovery, but that did not keep Roy from getting into trouble.[2] Jason, after coming back from the dead, was trained by an order of warriors known as the All Caste that taught him humility and respect.[3] Jason was a part of the order for an unknown amount of time before he was exiled, partially by choice.[4] After his exile Jason became Red Hood, returning to Gotham where he was at odds with Starfire's ex-lover, his predecessor as Robin, Dick Grayson, as well as their mentor Batman. He soon gets tired of Gotham and leaves, organizing the group, after accidentally encountering Starfire at her home base, then breaking out Roy from a Middle Eastern prison.[5] The group travels to a tropical island as Jason catches Roy up; the two start on friendly terms. Jason learns that the All Caste have been slaughtered by a group known as the Untitled. He learns about the events from another All Caste exile named Essence, while Roy tries to jog Kori's memory. He ends up boring her and sleeps with her.[6] After finding out that he is no longer a killer, Jason takes his group to All Caste headquarters where they discover that the bodies are becoming zombies. Jason destroys the bodies of his teachers and friends, after some encouragement from Roy; he swears revenge for them after the task is complete.[4] The team is led on a wild goose chase across the globe as they come across an Untitled, who was in hiding in the middle of Colorado. Jason fights the creature alone after Starfire is attacked by Crux and Roy leaves to assist her. The Untitled tells Jason that they were set up to cross paths, but still fight him. Jason kills the creature, strengthening his resolve to take revenge. Crux's attempt to drain Starfire's power fails due to procedures performed on her during her slavery. Roy takes down Crux long enough for Starfire to regain her composure and the three leave taking an unconscious Crux with them.[5] Later disguised as a doctor, Jason puts Crux into Arkham Asylum, where he says to keep Crux heavily sedated. The group has appropriated Crux's personal modified War cruiser, which Roy instantly falls for. Essence confronts them. At first only Jason is able to see her, knowing she set him up to fight the Untitled. When the others see her, it causes a fight within the cockpit. During the fight, the source of Essence and Ducra's powers and long life are revealed to be the same as the Untitled's. It is also revealed that they were mother and daughter. The group is able to defeat Essence by using one of Crux's weapon's.' 'Powers and abilities' Skilled marksman: Jason being trained in throwing weapons by batman, has had his skills broaded with firearms by the all-caste. His referred method of combat using firearms is the dual wielding of pistols. He is shown hitting targets accuratly while performing several acrobatic feats such as jumping, performing various fliping e.t.c Skilled fighter: Jason is an accomplished fighter, seen keeping up with other skilled fighters such as the talons who are the elite assasins of the court of owls. Even as robin he was skilled enough to best the most skilled street fighters gotham had to offer being trained and disciplined in battle by the batman. He had his skills further polished by the all-caste. He is show taken down multiple opponents unaided and single handedly besting an untitled ( powerful beings with superhuman physical attributes, a healing factor and nigh immunity to conversional pain). Heighted endurance: Jason can endure a great deal of pain and most toxins. He is show fighting of joker's paralytic toxin with sheer force of will. This ability was acquired through training with the all-caste. Criminology: Jason was trained in this field by batman. Over the years he has gained a deeper understanding of the criminal elements. Peak human strength: He has the same strength of a man his weight who engages in regular intense exercise. Peak human speed/reflexes: He has the same speed as an olympic runner and similar reflexs. He is show dodging gunfire from multiple targets with ease. He is said to hit more quickly than red robin proving he is the faster fighter. Weakness He is in good health but as he has no superhuman level durability he is vunerable to the same weaknesses as any other human being though he gets around this with the use of his redhood armor which gives him significant resistance to firearms and knives. ' Equipment' Red hood armor: This is his standard wear. The armor gives him various protection against firearms and knives. FIrearms: Jason is seldom seen without his signature dual pistols. All-blades(formerly): This a special blades that have the abilities to kill a group of "immortals" called the untitled who can only be killed by this blade. The blades got destroyed by essensce.